Wings of Fire, Blades of Magic, The Story Goes On
by Sapphire7788
Summary: We're back. Read part 1 first. Ummm, Diamond was supposed to submit this, but her computer isn't working. So, r/r, please. This one has no color, cuz it didn't work last time.....Just read the zarking thing!


Wings of Fire, Blades of Magic: The story continues  
  
Opening A/N Hola Amigos! Que Pasa?! We're back. But, what, did ONE PERSON read our last? Oh well. I apologize if Kai sounds feminine at all, cuz I'm a girl, and I don't know how guys act. He's not fruity. Annnnd.... Um, My split personality partner here and I put a lot of work in this, SO REVIEW! Please? Ok, that being said, now on to my disclaimer!  
Disclaimer: Azra is mine. Kai is mine. Terese is mine. My partner... is insane. What? Ok, Diamond, I didn't mean it, put down the bat... I said put it down....! (While running) Errr, Yeah, while I am running, read whatever Diamond has to say!   
  
Where's my guillotine! OFF WITH HER HEAD! (Shakes her head) Man I've got to keep her under more control. Anyways here's my disclaimer  
Disclaimer: I do own digimon. Sorry just thought I'd say something different. I really don't own it. But I own Toni blah blah blah you know all the legal stuff. So on with the story.  
  
  
"Well, we made it" Said Kai. "Yes, and I must commend you on the excellence of your task" said a voice.   
"Yeah, well, it's not that great," commented Sidney as she took her out her camera. "Same old same old. Nothing too exciting, yet."   
"Yeah Terese. Nothing all that exciting. And I never knew you to use those big words, like 'commend'..." said Toni. "Yeah, but I didn't commend anyone on any task, that was Sidney," said Terese. "Nope, wasn't me. I thought-" began Sidney, but was interrupted. "Before you continue with accusing each other, perhaps I should inform you that it was I who said that."   
"Who?" Sidney tilted her head to the side in confusion.   
"Me." The voice came from a girl, about the age of the others, with long black hair tied back into a ponytail, green eyes, and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.   
Toni studies her careful and whispered to Sidney," She looks like a cross between Jade and Cat." Sidney nods," Who are they?" Toni shook her head,"Nevermind."   
"I suppose," began the person, "that you might prefer an introduction. I also think, that you would like me to talk a little less formal."   
"Maybe." said Toni as she eyed her.   
"And I shall proceed to do so if you would quit looking at me as if I am some sort of enemy you have hated for years, yeesh," said the person   
"Actually, Toni here hates everything." Toni shots Sidney a darted look," But in a good way." Sidney smiles nervously.   
The person grinned. "Ah, so I see. Anyway, I am Azra, and you are trying to destroy the Silent Cult. And I'd like to help."   
"And how do you plan on doing that?" Asked Toni in a rude sounding voice.   
"Well, I could tell you, but it seems I am not very welcome" Said Azra   
"Sorry about Toni Azra, she has trouble adjusting to new people," Kai apologized to Azra.   
"No prob." said Azra, and she smiled at Kai   
"Let's just go," said Toni rudely as she walked away. Little did they know that they that from a far they were being watched.   
Azra followed them, and was annoyed by the 'evil eye' glances she got from Toni, and tried to interpret the glances she got from Kai. Eventually, she struck up a conversation with Terese.   
"These are supposed to be the dangerous kids that defeated Rella. They don't look so tough. I could beat em," thought the person who was spying on them aloud.   
Azra stopped and listened. "Shhh, Terese, did you hear somethin?"   
The person looked up," I need to stop talking to myself."   
Terese looked at a big rock, and said, "Yeah, I think it came from there?" No, it think it was from there," said Azra, as she pointed to a different rock.   
"Phew, they don't know I'm here behind the tree," said the person a little louder.   
Kai had heard, and walked over to the tree. He came back, dragging a girl by her ear.   
"Let me go. Let me go now!" growled the girl.   
"Snap and growl all you want, you don't scare me in the least" said Kai.   
"You'll let go of me or else!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.   
"Boa constrictor" said Kai. He wrapped himself around her, and hissed, "Or elssssse what?   
"Or else I'll use my Candy Blaster!" she yelled as loud as she could.   
"Yesssss, well, you aren't in much of a posssssition to do that, are you? Assssuming, I'm a boa conssssstrictor, and have wrapped mysssself around your arms," said Kai   
Rage filled within the young girl."Arrrrah CANDY BLASTER!" Pink and blue lightening wrapped around them, electrocuting Kai.   
Kai hissed "Oh... sssssnake-ka-bob..." and went limp.   
The little girl stood up. "Bye." and she flew off.   
Azra ran over to Kai. Sidney, Terese, and Toni followed. Azra picked up the snake (Kai), shook him three times, and muttered something under her breath.   
Kai turned back into a human.   
"I wonder where she went?" said Toni looking up at the sky.   
"I don't ever wanna see that brat again," said Kai.   
"I think you might have to. Considering that she is one of the Silent Cult." replied Sidney," Of course that attack of hers is a lot better than Rella."   
Azra considered this for a moment. Then she said "Yes, but now that we are back on Earth, I propose we head either back to the Digiworld, or to McDonald's!"   
"Ok but wait a sec I need my skateboard, bike, and rollerbaldes," said Sidney.   
Terese rolled her eyes, but Azra's eyes misted over. "It's been sooo long since I have had the glorious taste of McDonalds...." said Azra   
"It's late I've gotta get home." said Toni as she pulled out her cell phone.   
"Yeah, Sidney and I gotta get goin too," said Terese   
"I'll drive you guys home if you want." said Toni as she pushed in her phone number.   
"No thanks," said Kai, "I'll walk, my home's not too far." "Sure, we need a ride!" said the twins   
"OK,"a black limo pulls up by them,"Our ride is here."   
Toni, Sidney, and Terese got in the limo and drove off. "What about you, Azra?" asked Kai. "Actually, I live in the digiworld, but I have come for McDonalds!" Said Azra  
"Oh, well, bye." And Kai headed home.   
THE NEXT DAY  
(Phone conversation between Sidney and Toni)  
"Hey, I was thinkin, how are we gonna find that Azra character again?" Sidney asked Toni   
"Who knows? Dr. Perlowe says maybe I shouldn't judge people so quickly. It will help me not fells so alone if I don't push them away she says." replied Toni.   
"Sounds like good advice," said Sidney.   
"But Jade said that I was just being careful. Because there are people out there who will bend over backwards just to make me miserable. All though I think she was talking about herself," added Toni.   
"Uhhh... k. Aw dang, gotta go Toni, homework awaits!" Sidney hung up   
'I better get to tennis practice. Zeke, I'm leaving for Tennis practice. Tell mom if she wakes up." Toni called to her brother. "OK, bye Antonia."   
(At the twins' house)   
"Finally my homework is done. I can go skateboarding." Sidney grabbed her skateboard and headed out the door.   
"Ohhhh, we are rolling flame we rulllllllllleeeeeee..." sang Terese, listening to her headphones   
"Ohhhh, we are rolling flame we rulllllllllleeeeeee..." sang Terese, "Bye Terese." Sidney pulled down her shades and pushes her board down the stairs.   
"You come from the backstreets, sing in sync (N'sync) but Rolling Flame... huh? Oh, bye Sid," said Terese.   
A loud crash is heard.   
"Ohh, Told ya not to do that, Sid, mom is gonna be mad..."   
Warned Terese   
"My board. (Sniff sniff) is totaled." cried Sidney.   
"Well duh Einstein, you DID go coastin' down those steps, what did you expect?!" said Terese   
"I didn't expect it to crack in half," cried Sidney.   
"Well if you... nevermind..." said Terese. Then she muttered "My sister the genius..."   
"Oh well no use crying over a broken board. I'll go get my bike." Sidney jumped up to get her bike.   
"Good thing she can't coast down the stairs on THAT..." muttred Terese   
"Or maybe my roller blades!"   
Terese rolled her eyes and went back to her Walkman (CD player)   
"I've decided to take some of your money and go to the movies bye," said Sidney   
"Hey we are- WHAT!!!!!!!?????" yelled Terese   
Sidney ran out the door.   
Terese ran after her   
Sidney hoped oh her bike and started pedaling really fast.   
Terese mounted her scooter and took off, and then she stopped. "*Wait a sec, the only money I have is the play-money I use to help with my math!*" thought Terese to herself, so she went back home.   
"*Ha she fell for it. I really took her Walkman*" Sidney pedaled off toward the park.   
When Terese got home, she saw her walkman missing. "Aw, dang" she said. Then her eyes slid over to Sidney's roller-blades. Into the garbage they went. Terese made sure they were covered in all that stale food....   
"Blargh, I cant believe she listens to this stuff..." said Sidney on her way to the park.   
Sidney walked her bike to an area in the park where she usually kicked box.   
Then, Sidney started to her voices.   
"Yes, Rella I know for a fact that Antonia goes to Tennis Practice at 6:00 each day. Then goes to the mall with her friends Misty, Jade, and Cat." said a familiar voice.   
Sidney held her breath, waiting and listening...   
"Yes and how does this help me?" asked Rella. "Her oldest friend is Jade and she is 16 and owns her own car." "Yeah well?" "WELL! Don't you get it! You can place a black star on the car and attack her."   
Sidney thought to herself "*Have I heard that voice? It sounds so familiar*"   
"Well thank you for your help, Azra. Queen Bashevil will pay you greatly." thanked Rella.   
"*Azra!*" Sidney thought. Then, without being caught, she pedaled home.  
(AT KAI'S HOUSE)  
"Now, if I can figure out this-" RRRRIIING! Kai was working on his homework, but was interrupted by the phone. "Wassup?" He said, as he picked up the phone.   
"Kai, it's me, Sidney. I think Antonia maybe in trouble. Meet me at the TPS private school."   
Said Sidney   
"Gotcha" Said Kai, and hung up.  
(AT THE TPS PRIVATE SCHOOL)  
Antonia jumped up to hit the tennis ball back over the net. "Ooh close one, Antonia." "But not close enough Misty." said Antonia as she served the ball.   
"OK, I've had enough, Antonia. Let's go meet Jade and Cat back at the theater." said Misty all out of breath. "Yeah, but I need to change first." "I'll go get them." "OK" Antonia left to go change. Misty ran toward the theater.   
"Jade, Cat. Come on its time to go." Misty yelled into the theater.  
  
(Outside the TPS Private School)  
"Where is Kai Where is Kai..." said Sidney to herself, worriedly.   
Unknown to her Rella was right behind her planting a black star on Jade's car.   
All of a sudden, Kai ran up. "WHAT WHERE HOW?!-" Kai gasped. "Turn around, Sid...."   
Sidney turned around."RELLA!" Quickly Rella disappeared. Soon after Antonia and her friends came out of the school.   
"Toni! I've got important info!" said Sidney   
"Huh? Oh hi, Sidney. What is it?" asked Toni as she sat down in the backseat of Jade's car.   
"Toni, I need to speak to you in private" Said Sidney   
"OK, I'll be back guys." "Bye Antonia, Hurry back." Misty waved bye to Antonia, Jade nodded, and Cat just looked down and slightly nodded.   
Sidney led Toni away. "Toni, Azra turned traitor, I don't know HOW, I don't know WHY, but now Rella has Jade's car bugged"   
"Oh no and Misty been known to leave withou-" Toni was interrupted by the sound of a car driving away.   
"Toni, what do we do now?!" Cried Sidney   
"We go after them." Toni ran off the car.   
As they started to run off, Kai shouted, "Wait! What's going on?!"   
Antonia tossed back her hair which she often did when she was stressed." That's an easier way to do this." Antonia pulled out her trusty cell phone." I'll call my driver."   
"Hey! What's going on?!" asked Kai. "Great idea, Toni!" said Sidney   
"Azra told Rella about Toni's tennis practice and now Rella has rigged Jade's car!" Sidney practically screamed.   
"What....?" Kai was stunned. "Azra?" Toni's driver pulled up, Sidney and Toni got in, but Kai didn't.   
"You comin Kai?" asked Sidney.   
"Huh? Oh. Yeah, yeah." Kai got in.   
"Charles, follow Jade's car." Toni ordered. "Yes, Ma'ma." The limo speed off.   
(Jade's Car)  
"Hey, Jade, do ya think you could slow down." asked Misty."Um...Misty, I'm not even driving." Jade turned around handing up her keys.   
"Oh, well, in that ca-.... WHAT?! JADE WHAT THE HECK?!" Shouted Misty   
"I'm not controlling the car," said Jade calmly.   
"If you haven't noticed, that isn't a good thing!" Snapped Misty   
"I know it's not a good thing, Misty. But it's not good to panic when you're in distress."   
"Right.... don't panic, right....."   
Cat sighed and started count"...One...two... three..." Then Misty lost it."Arrrgh, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! I HAVE TO PANIC!"   
"Misty! Misty... chill!" Then, they saw a black limo driving along side them.   
"Antonia!" they all said in unison.   
"Yeah Yeah, that's me, now what the heck are you all yelling for?!" Said Antonia   
"The car is driving itself," said Cat in her small quiet voice.   
"Well then you've got to get OUT OF THE CAR, right?" Said Antonia   
Out of nowhere came a muffled yeah right. The car zooms toward the edge of the bridge.   
Then the car slowed down.... and stopped. "Hey what happened?" Asked Jade. "WE'RE SAVED!" Said Misty, "Actually, we're out of gas," said Jade.   
Suddenly the door on Cat's side swung open. Then something made her seat belt shoot out and knock her off the bridge.   
Cat Fell. "Cat!" Shouted everybody, in the limo (except the driver) and the car.   
Then they hear someone or something laugh.   
(The limo)  
"I am NOT liking this!" Said Sidney.   
Suddenly the car transformed into a humanoid car looking thing.   
Jade and Misty screamed  
"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Shouted Misty.   
Jade slaps Misty across the face. "Get a hold of your self, girl!"   
"Thanks Jade, I needed that: said Misty   
"I'm Racer. The fastest Soul Catcher in these here parks," said the car in a country western voice   
"What the heck is a soul catcher?" asked Misty   
But Racer didn't answer her. He just kept on going," An I'm gonna suck ya dry of yer souls."   
"GET ME OUT OF THE CAR OH GOD WE'RE ALL GONNA-" Jade slapped Misty again   
Racer held up his hand so that they could see the red dot on it. "Now just hold still. This ain't gonna hurt me one bit."   
Misty and Jade bolted   
Suddenly the red dot started to suck in a lot of air like a vacuam."Say bye bye Yankees."   
Jade and Misty tried to run, but kept getting pulled back.   
Suddenly Rella appeared.   
Kai hopped out of the Limo, followed by Sidney and Toni   
"RACER WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! GET THEM FIRST!" Rella pointed over to Rai, Sidney, and Toni.   
"Kai, can you get Jade and cat out of here?" asked Sidney. "Absolutely. Elephant." As an elephant, Kai scooped up the two girls with his trunk and went as fast as an elephant can go.   
When they reached safety Misty and Jade climbed down.  
"Human" Kai turned Human. "Um, I guess I should explain."   
Kai explained what was going on."Oh so that's what going on." said Misty," Well, thanks for saving us." Misty leaned over toward Kai kissed him on the cheek.   
Kai turned a lovely shade of red, which would make millions if he marketed it as paint... "Uh, heheheheh... Wow, um, yeah, uh, gotta be goin... eagle...." Kai turned into an eagle and soared back towards Rella   
Misty giggled. "I swear you are so mischievous." Jade shook her head.   
(At the bridge)   
Toni was shooting fire at Racer in which he just kept dodging. And Sidney kept trying to knock his head off.   
Kai swooped down at Racer   
But Racer just dodged that too.   
While Racer was dodging Kai, Toni shot a fireball at Racer   
"That's gonna leave a marc in the mornin`"  
"Yall can't beat me. I'm invincible," gloated Racer.   
"Ooooh, that makes me mad!" Said Sidney.   
Racer laughs. Rella stares at him," WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! Get THEM!" screamed Rella   
As Racer raised his hand, they heard a voice; "Alright you foolish freak automobile, I'm afraid I shall have to dispose of you. Don't take it personally." A green bream of light hit Racer, and he went down. Rella, Kai, Sidney, and Toni looked over to see the green eyes and black hair of Azra. Then she turned and ran.   
"Was that who I think it was?" asked Sidney. "Yeah I bet it was." Replied. "Um... Aren't we forgetting something." "Oh yeah we battle too finish." they turn and faced Rella.   
Kai kept staring after Azra. "KAI SNAP OUT OF IT!" shouted Sidney   
They were about to engage in battle when out of nowhere the little kid they battled this morning appears.   
"Hey! It's the little brat that fried me!" Shouted Kai   
"Huh? Do I know you?" asked the little girl slightly confused.   
"How about like this. Boa constrictorrrrrr oow!" Toni had slightly missed with her fireball and singed Kai.   
"I don't have time to mess with weak earthlings like you. I after a much bigger prize." she turned her eyes toward Rella.   
"Human. Ow, Toni, that hurt!" Said Kai. "Sorry" Replied Toni. "HA! A little kid like you, Mikte couldn't hurt me!" Said Rella   
Mikte pulls out this weird wand thingy and says," Super Candy Sprinkles!" Then this big red sprinkle fell out of the sky and swallows Rella. "Ha! Enjoy joy your trip to the Never World. You'll be there for a while!"   
"That is one powerful little brat" Said Kai in amazement. "NEVER MIND HER! Let's follow Azra! Kai, can you turn into a... something that'll get us there fast?" asked Sidney. "Like..... What?" asked Kai   
"A cheetah?" suggested Toni   
"Well Yeah, I could get there fast as a cheetah, but.. Hey! Climb on! Horse!" Kai turned into a horse, and Sidney and Toni jumped on and Galloped off, leaving Mikte behind   
"Yes Run away pathetic humans. I'll be after you too," she thought as they left.   
Kai kept running, looking for Azra, and then he found her, sitting on a rock. Sidney jumped off. Why I oughta beat the heck outta you for betraying us! Come here you traitor! Sidney charged Azra. Kai turned back into a human, (which dumped Toni on the ground), ran to Sidney, and held her back.  
"Please, I can explain!" Said Azra   
"Then start explaining." Toni crossed her arms and glared at her.   
"Well, I joined Rella because... she said she could bring my brother back...."   
"And you believed her! Boy you are pathetic," said another voice.   
"Rella, come out, you know it is true!" Yelled Azra   
"Haha wrong. That's strike one. Try again," laughed the voice   
"Oooh, I've heard that voice!" Yelled Azra   
"Time's wastin. Come on guess," teased the voice   
"Mikte?"   
"Oh pooh you're no fun. Well I guess it's time for me to run." And Mikte runs off.  
"Good riddance you little brat," Azra mumbled.   
Azra turned back to the others. "I suppose you do not believe me. Well..." Azra paused for a minute, her voice breaking, then continued. "So, I guess I should go back to the digiworld and stay there..."   
Antonia looked down at the water at her reflection. 'Boy does this brings back bad memories. Of course nowadays everything does.'   
Azra opened up a portal. "C'mon Azra, don't go," said Kai. "Why?" "Cuz... I'd miss you, Azra..." said Kai, turning red. "Awwww, isn't THIS a Kodak moment!" said a familiar voice. "Rella! You ! Get outta here!" shouted Azra   
"Wait aren't you suppose to dead?" Sidney asked Rella.   
"What, you think you can get rid of me? I'm like Mickey mouse, I never die!" said a triumphant Rella.   
"Oh contraire Rella. You are wrong. Very wrong." said a familar to Rella. Too familiar.   
"What??? I've heard that.... somewhere....?!! Show yourself, who ever you are!" Shouted Rella   
"Is that any way to talk to your queen." Queen Bashevil stepped into the light where Rella could see her.   
"Queen Bashevil!" Said Rella, surprised.   
"Rella, Rella, Rella. You know as well as I failure is NOT accepted." Queen BashEvil circles Rella.   
Rella fell to her knees. "But I didn't fail! I have the traitor and those annoying kids right here!" Said Azra, gesturing to the E-4   
"Oh. You didn't fail. What about when you had a chance to takeover the planet Yaner. Or how about...." Queen Bashevil listed ALL of Rella's failures.   
"Wow Rella, you SUCK!" said Terese.   
"Now Rella what do you suppose we do about this." asked Queen Bashevil sweetly   
"Um... Kill the brats and forgive Rella?" said Rella hopefully   
"WRONG!" she screamed in Rella's ear." We kill RELLA and replace her." Queen Bashevil raised her left hand toward the sky and it glowed a yellow eerie glow, "Say Bye bye Rella."   
(We now control your horizontal, and your vertical. Do NOT attempted to go read another fanfic. Or however that goes. Just Kidding! Wassup, this is Sapphire. The following scene is censored due to bloodiness, goriness, and Sapphire being lazy. Instead, you can watch this document on fish.... or something... (shows document on fish.... or something...) ok, that's enough. We now return to our fanfic.) "Oh my god, that was SICK!" said Terese. "Err, could've been more... pleasant... said Kai.   
Queen Bashevil smiled a wicked smile," Her energy will have to do until I got some real power. So until then," she put her hand on her lips and blew a kiss," Ciao." And she disappeared.   
"Dat was freaky...." said Sidney   
"Yeah, but the question now is what about Cat?" said Antonia her had darkened because clearly she had been crying about something.  
"Cat?! Oh my goodness, Cat went floatin down the river, didn't she?!" said Sidney. "Uhhhh Eagle....." Said Kai, and flew off to search.   
A few minutes later Kai shows up carrying Cat.   
"Ummmm..... Thanks.... what's going on...?" asked Cat   
"Well um-" "Cat! You're ok!" Suddenly Misty appears running toward Cat.   
Kai set Cat down.   
"Oh Hi Kai." Misty said in a low intimating voice while batting her eyes.   
Kai rolled his eyes, so he had figured out what she was doing.   
Both Cat and Antonia shook their heads. Misty was always flirting with someone.   
"So, what's going on?" asked Cat.   
Misty smiled," I'll explain it to you," After a few minutes of talking and Misty batting her eyes at Kai everyone had to go home.   
Before Kai left, he leaned over and whispered to Misty. "You really shoud get that eye problem fixed" Then he grinned, and headed to McDonalds to talk to Azra   
"Come on Misty we'll buy you some ice cream for your defeat." Antonia pointed a different direction. "That's ok Tonia. He was cute but not my type." Cat starts laughing out loud," Wasn't you who said all boys were you're type." Cat grinned slyly.   
The group started heading home....  
Again watched by the same eyes.....   
The End  
  
  
Closing A/N from Sapphire: That's it. Go away. But, REVIEW BEFORE YOU GO! C'mon people, let us know that there's someone out that reads this stuff. There'll probably be a sequel. However you spell "sequel". Now go away. (Can you tell I'm not happy??) Be happy until our next one comes out. Shoo, quit readin this. Review, then go away. Don't let the door smack you in the butt on the way out.   
  
Closing A/N from Duchess Diamond: (Starts ripping out hair) AAAAAAAAAA I HATE AOL! I HOPE YOU LITTLE SNOTS LIKE IT. AFTER WHAT I WENT THROUGH AND ONE FLAME EVEN ONE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU LIKE THE LITTLE.....(sigh) I'm calm now. For now and I hope you're happy cuz if you're not you can be sure you'll be wakin up DEAD tomorrow. BWHAHAHAHAHA  



End file.
